


someone i trust

by proelia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, fluff with a bit of angst, jasper says fuck, uh i dont know im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proelia/pseuds/proelia
Summary: Jasper comes to terms with her feelings.And also says fuck a lot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	someone i trust

The beach city bookstore had always been a pretty obscure place. If you asked the residents what it was they mostly shrugged their shoulders, saying ”You have to have been there to know”, saying that it was kind of a fusion of a cafe and a library. It was a popular meeting place for the students in the area to meet up. Although today, a recurring customer had brought someone who clearly didnt belong. The pair sat in the corner, the taller one of them wrapping her tanned arm around the shorter.

”Man, this music sucks. Do people really listen to this?” Jasper scoffed, annoyed by the repetitive two chord progression being played under a relatively fast drum beat.  
”I think its good!” Pearl responded. She was slightly offended, as she was really liking the music, moving her head in time with it.

It's mid-July and I've been dry  
Alone to Southern France  
Where up so high, the air is thin  
And I can see the end

And everything's been done  
But not by you and me  
Cheers to a dark bar in this comedy

Pearl glanced up at her friend, trying to decipher what she thought about the song. But Jasper wasnt thinking about the music. She was thinking about Pearl.

How long she’d had feelings for Pearl? She wouldnt know. They met about a year ago through some random groupchat Peridot had made and they’d been best friends ever since. But some day she just realized that maybe Pearl isnt just a good friend to her. She’d catch herself spacing out fantasizing about her. How she looked, how she talked, how she made her day better by just being in her mind.  
Jasper didnt want to admit it to herself at first, but now she faced the reality of it. She was in love. She really was, and she knew she had to do something about it.

A sudden elbow hit her in the ribs. Not as soft as a nudge and not as hard as a legitimate hit, but still painful nontheless.  
”Ow!” Jasper pulled a fake grin to disguise her just-daydreaming. ”What was that for?”  
”What are you thinking about? You look distraught.” Pearl asked, her eyebrows furrowed into a concerned expression.  
”Huh? Oh, uh, nothing really, i was just spacing o-”  
Pearl interrupted her, clearly worried.  
”Really?”  
The two sat quiet for a bit, only the abstract mumbling of students on the other side of the room and the bedroom pop to occupy the otherwise blaring silence.

Show me how you care  
Tell me how you were loved before

”I…” Jasper hesitated. What if?  
No.  
She had to.

Show me how you smile  
Tell me why your hands are cold

”I… I don’t know for how long but I think…”  
Jasper felt the tears in her throat.  
Fuck. God damnit.

Show me how you care  
Tell me how you were loved before  
Show me how you smile  
Tell me why your hands are cold

She took a deep breath.  
Fuck it.

”I’m in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”  
Fuck, that sounded stupid.  
”I-”  
Pearl was stunned, she was trying to think of something to say, but she was feeling so much at the same time. Jasper waited anxiously for a response, fidgeting her hands, trying not to show Pearl how badly she wanted her to say it back.  
I’ve fucked it up haven’t I? Well shit.  
Eventually, Pearl took a deep breath and adjusted her posture.  
”I… like you like that too.”  
She climbed into Jaspers lap and held her tight, burying her face in her neck.  
”I love you.”  
Jasper held her back, and was really fucking close to crying.  
They sat like that for a while. How long? Who knows. All they knew were the feelings they had for eachother. 

I’m turning around I’m having visions of you  
But then I understand  
The friend I’m dreaming of is far away  
And doesn’t feel my love  
But I do, I do

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first thing ive written in a LONG time so i hope it was decently entertaining at least! ^^  
> The song lyrics are from alpine town by amber arcades and show me how by men i trust!! go check them out!


End file.
